


Earth-26

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Leonard is a half-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-26 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by a guest with the username of unicornsarereal. I apologize in advance if I got some things wrong about the Percy Jackson fandom related parts. I am not as fluent in PJO as I am Arrowverse.

Earth-26 was practically identical to Earth-1 only the Legends had managed to bring Leonard back to life and they had recently met the daughter of Zeus known as Wonder Woman who was leading them to a place where she assured them they would be able to find help.

 

“Camp Half-Blood? What the hell is that?” Sara questioned as the team followed Diana over a hilltop.

“It is a camp for half-bloods or demigods as they are better known to train in combat and the like. Being half Amazon I was instead trained on Themyscira. My half-brother’s daughter Cassie however despite only being a legacy was more than welcome to attend given her grandfather’s high standing amongst the Olympians. It is she that we are meeting,” Diana explained as she led the team over Half-Blood Hill.

“Alright, we get to this camp, find your sister and then what? How exactly is one demigod daughter of Zeus supposed to help us stop your crazy brother from starting World War 3?” Leonard asked.

“You misunderstand. Though it is Cassie we are meeting at the gate, she is not the only half-blood whom we are recruiting,” Diana answered as they finally arrived at the gate to see Cassie standing in front of what appeared to be a strawberry farm.

 

Cassie greeted her aunt with a hug before leading the Legends through the barrier.

 

“And who else would that be?” Sara asked as she found a true camp hidden away with countless demigods standing about.

“Them,” Diana replied.

“I don’t get it, what happened to the strawberries?” Mick asked.

“Strawberries?” Leonard questioned.

“That was an effect of the Mist, it hides certain mystical things such as this camp from the eyes of mortals like yourselves,” Cassie explained.

“If it hides the mystical or whatever from mortals then how could I tell this was a camp before entering?” Leonard asked.

“There are instances where mortals can see through the Mist, oftentimes such individuals become parents of half-bloods like Percy Jackson, one of the more renowned half-bloods to attend,” Diana explained.

“Not interested in having any half-blood kids I’m perfectly fine with the mortal girlfriend I have thank you,” Leonard replied.

“Well based on how you smell I don’t think they’d be half-bloods anyway,” a strange young man with goat legs and horns stated as he walked up to the team with two of the campers.

“What the hell does that mean?” Leonard asked.

“I mean you smell like you’re a half-blood yourself so you’d be more likely to have a kid like Cassie who’s only one quarter god or goddess,” the goat-man explained.

“I smell like- what on Earth are you talking about?” Leonard replied.

“Never mind Grover, he probably shouldn’t have said anything. Hi, I’m Percy, son of Poseidon, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena, let me show you around,” a young man with black hair and green eyes responded as he led the team away from the crowd that had greeted them.

“What do you think Grover meant when he said you were a half-blood?” Sara asked Leonard in a quiet tone.

“I don’t know that goat-kid’s probably crazy,” Leonard muttered.

“That goat-kid is a Satyr and he’s definitely not crazy,” Annabeth told him as she walked faster to pass him.

 

After the tour and meeting some of Ares’ children, such as a hot-tempered Clarisse LaRue who made Martin thankful his Clarissa was not as vicious, the team separated in order to prepare for their battle with Ares while Leonard snuck off to try and figure out what the Satyr meant earlier. It wasn’t hard for Sara to find him sneaking about.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” she told him as she confronted him coming from one of the cabins.

“What that thing said is bothering me and the more these people tell me about half-bloods the more I wonder if my mom abandoning me isn’t because she was some immortal goddess who couldn’t be bothered to be there. That Percy kid said there was a girl here who had psychic powers. Figured maybe she’d be able to tell me what the truth is.”

“And?”

“Apparently my mother was Aphrodite. Goddess of _love_ ,” he told her with extreme bitterness at that last word.

“According to this Rachel girl, some of Aphrodite’s kids have this ability called charmspeak which can be used to influence people. Also said that her kids tend to be incredibly good looking but that’s hardly a skill,” he shrugged as he explained further.

“Explains why you were so good at seducing Valentina back in Russia,” Sara smirked.

“Yeah,” Leonard said sadly.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if that’s how I got you to fall for me?” 

“What? Leonard what are you talking about?”

“I mean what if I used this ability on you without knowing it and the only reason you’re with me is because I want you to be. Sara, I want you to be with me because you want to be not because I made you want me.”

“You didn’t make me fall for you, Leonard. I fell for you because you and I are made of similar stuff. Because you get me when no one else does. And because you make me a better person. If it weren’t for you I would’ve killed Stein back in Russia.”

“Which is exactly my point! How do you know that I didn’t use some half-blood power on you to do that? How do you know that what you think you feel for me is even real if I could be using my powers even as we speak?” he ranted while walking away.

“Because you couldn’t have used them when you were dead and I still loved you even after the Oculus blew up.”

“You- What did you say?” he asked softly as he turned to face her realizing what she had just said.

“I said I love you, you idiot and don’t even think about saying that I don’t because this is real. I know it is. You might be able to make people do things but there’s no way you can control how I feel about you. And I love you, Leonard,” she told him while grabbing his hands and staring deeply into his eyes.

“I love you too,” he said before surging forward to capture her lips with his in a hot, searing kiss.

 

Just then Ray came around the corner with Diana looking for them for the upcoming battle.

 

“Hey guys, we-” Ray tried to say before his mouth was covered by Diana’s hand.

“Give them a moment. It is rude to interrupt young love,” Diana whispered to him.

“Young? How old are you?” Ray asked as he removed her hand from his mouth.

“Let’s just say this won’t be the first World War I’ve ever been in. Now let’s give them some privacy,” Diana smirked while leading Ray away from the pair’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by Juliakaze, Lady_Phoe_83, and guest user unicornsarereal.

After the Legends, Wonder Woman, and Camp Half-Blood succeeded in stopping Ares from creating a third World War the team was summoned to Olympus to receive the thanks of the gods for preventing one of their own from doing something so despicable. Leonard refused to go as he didn’t want to have to face his mother, Aphrodite. So, Sara stayed behind with him on the Waverider as the others left to meet the Greek gods.

 

“Wow, I can’t believe we’re actually at Mount Olympus. This is so awesome!” Ray squealed.

“I can’t believe this place is above the Empire State Building,” Mick grumbled.

“Man, Sara and Leonard do not know what they’re missing out on,” Jax stated as he looked around.

“Greetings Legends, welcome to Olympus,” Zeus said to them as they arrived in the gods’ presence.

“Thank you, your excellency it is quite the honor to be in your presence,” Rip said to the god.

“Kiss up,” Mick teased.

“You know they can probably smite you with a snap of their fingers, right?” Nate asked.

“Of course I do,” Mick replied.

“What’s smite mean?” Mick asked Stein quietly.

“Kill,” the professor explained.

“Ah,” Mick said as he officially became afraid of the Greek deities.

“We understand we have you to thank for defeating Ares. If not for you the world could have been put into grave peril. For this we thank you with blessings of Olympian gold,” Zeus tells them.

“Nice!” Mick says rather loudly at the sight of the gold before realizing, “Sorry, uh thank you your excellency.”

“I have noticed that the entirety of your team is not with you. Pray tell where are your two missing compatriots?” Aphrodite asked, disappointed to see that her son was not there.

“Oh well Mr. Snart, with no disrespect meant to any of you, simply did not feel like attending I’m afraid. I wish we knew why but he refused to give any explanation. And Ms. Lance on the other hand didn’t want to leave him all alone on the ship and decided to keep him company in our absence,” Rip explained.

“Oh I see,” Aphrodite said sadly.

 

Meanwhile, back on the ship Sara and Leonard were playing a game of gin which Sara was winning despite Leonard’s best efforts to cheat.

 

“I know you’re mad at your mom but I still think you should have gone to meet her,” Sara said while not looking up from her cards.

“Why? What good could possibly come from seeing her?”

“You could have asked her what a goddess of love ever saw in someone as horrible as Lewis.”

“Probably just has bad taste in men.”

“Actually I did not realize he was capable of such hate,” Aphrodite stated as she suddenly appeared before them.

“Mom,” Leonard said softly.

“Hello Leonard. It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” he snarled.

“Len, be nice she’s still a goddess. You wouldn’t want to piss her off,” Sara reminded him.

“He could never upset me. I love all my children far too much to- Leonard wait!” she called after him as he got up to leave.

“No! I am not listening to this crap! You never loved me, you never cared if you did you wouldn’t have left me and Lisa alone with that monster who raised us because you couldn’t be bothered to do it yourself!”

“I do love you I always have it’s just that being a goddess of Olympus means sacrificing that which you love most for the good of the world. Leonard I’m sorry for what your father did to you and your sister I never thought he was capable of such-” Aphrodite said with tears before being cut off by Leonard.

“You knew?! You knew that he hurt us and you did nothing?!” he yelled in anger as his mother continued to cry.

“All my life I’ve wondered what I did to make you leave us with that man asking myself why neither of my parents ever loved me, why you didn’t take us with you, why you hated us so much that you left us behind for Lewis to hurt us again and again and again!”

“Leonard I’m sorry!” Aphrodite cried.

“No you’re not or you wouldn’t have done it in the first place. Now get out of my face and stay out my life. Shouldn’t be too hard for you,” he snarled.

 

Aphrodite then cupped his face in her hands as she looked at him.

 

“My beautiful baby boy. I have always regretted leaving you and your sister. I had always hoped that the two of you would have found your way to Camp Half-Blood and been safe there away from your father but the fates chose to be so unkind to you despite my protests to change it for you and Lisa. I have always kept you and her in my heart every day since I left and I know you have often thought of yourself as Lewis’s son because you became a thief like him but you’re not. You are _my_ son because you have such an enormous capacity to love and be loved that I now see Lewis was never capable of,” she said as Leonard’s expression softened.

 

“I am deeply sorry that I left you with him but I am not sorry for the man you have grown to be. For the Legend, the hero you have become. I cannot tell you enough how proud I am of you. I hope one day you might be able to forgive me for what I have done and accept that I do indeed love you and Lisa. But most of all I hope you never again deny yourself the chance to love as you have in the past because there is truly no greater feeling in the world.”

 

She then pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaning into his ear to whisper.

 

“Take chances on love my beautiful boy and find the peace you’ve been searching for,” she whispered before disappearing just as the team returned to the ship.

“Oh man you guys so should’ve come with! Olympus was amazing! Totally the most stunning place I have ever seen. Hey, is everything okay here?” Ray asked as he noticed the serious tone of the room.

“Yeah, I just need to be alone for a bit,” Leonard said as he left the Bridge.

 

Sara followed after him and found him in his room in tears. She didn’t say anything and simply sat beside him on the bed before pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while before Leonard finally spoke.

 

“Thank you, Sara. I needed that.”

“No problem. Think you’ll be okay?”

 

He nodded his head lightly before answering.

 

“Yeah. I just can’t get over what she said. She said she was… proud of me, that- that she loved me. I never thought I would hear that from her,” he said softly.

“Well she’s the goddess of love so I doubt she was lying when she said all that. Hey what did she whisper to you earlier? I couldn’t hear.”

“She told me to take chances on love and uh I think I might listen to her on that. But not right now of course it’s not the right time for that,” he told her pulling back from the hug.

“Time for what?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. I promise,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Right now I think a bit of sleep is in order after a long day like today. Care to join me?” he asked.

“Yeah just let me change into my pajamas first okay?”

“Okay,” he replied before receiving a quick peck on the lips from Sara as she left.

 

He then went into the drawer he used to stash his stolen goods and pulled out a velvet box with an enormous diamond ring in it and stared at the gem for a moment.

 

“Take chances on love huh? Maybe I’ll do just that. Thanks for the advice mom. I love you,” he whispered before putting the ring back in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
